


Two fathers, two sons Chapter 5

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Two fathers, two sons Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Two fathers, two sons Chapter 5

### Two fathers, two sons Chapter 5

#### by Bertie and Leather Alex

  


Title: Two Fathers, Two Sons (part 5)  
Authors: Bertie and Leather Alex  
Emails: and Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Category: Male pregnancy  
Note: For Ursula. Bertie is Skinner and Mulder; Leather Alex is Krycek. Thanks to Ursula for beta. 

**ALEX**

It's so damn uncomfortable. I try to move, but everywhere my body meets resistance. I don't see what it might be. It's dark. 

My body feels so strange. Large. Plump. Almost impossible to move. 

My left arm hurts. It is fixed to something above my head, and being pulled and torn. I try to feel with my fingers what it is but can't reach. 

Suddenly I see a light. Somewhere, in front of me. Coming from the forest. 

I'm in a cage. 

I'm naked. 

It's in a dark, wet cave the cage is placed. It is total darkness behind me. Darkness. Emptiness. 

I want out. 

Something is moving in me, in my huge stomach. Fighting, beating me, tearing my intestines, plunging into my flesh. The pain is unbelievable and I scream but no sound comes across my lips. 

They are fighting their way out. 

I want them out. 

Out. 

Sooner. 

It hurts so much I beg for unconsciousness. For mercy. For death. 

And then I see them. They are out of the cage. They are leaving me. Not even humans. Creatures. Dragging bloody intestines with them. 

It stinks, god, how bad it stinks. 

There is no air in the cave. I can't breathe. 

I want out. Out. 

Figures are moving out there, in the forest. Approaching. 

It's Louis. Ray. Chapman. Others. They are coming to me. One of the creatures is in their hands. It looks like a puppy. 

It watches me with green, cruel eyes. 

"Mommy," it says. 

The guys are laughing. 

Louis opens his pants. "Well, well, well," the voice coming from his mouth is not his, "I'd like to have a couple of kids. You want to make me a baby, bitch?" 

He's approaching me from among the trees. 

I can't understand what he's looking at. I look down at myself. I see it. 

There's a large, wet, bleeding hole where my cock used to be. 

I grab it, grab at my genitals, they can't be gone, my cock, my balls. And my hand drives into slick, huge pussy... deep inside it. 

My breath stops in horror. This can't be happening. 

I try to pull my knees to my stomach but can't. My feet are locked in irons, I'm hanging from my arm, my legs spread, the hole dripping, wet, pulsating in front of Louis. An empty space inside me waiting to produce. 

I beg him to stop in horror. I beg them to shoot me. 

"Oops... What has happened to our Krycek?" Ray unbuckles his belt. 

And they start moving towards me. 

Louis grabs my bare thighs. 

I try to pull myself away from him, almost tearing my cuffed arm off. 

"Please, please," I beg, "please, don't. Please." 

And then he grabs my whole body and starts to shake me. 

I open my eyes with "please" still frozen on my lips. 

Mulder's looking at me. 

"You had a nightmare," I hear his voice. 

I'm trembling. I must breathe. Nightmare. It was a nightmare. 

My hand seeks for my cock. My stomach is in the way... larger than it used to be. 

My cock is here. 

I cling to Mulder and hide my face in his chest. 

* * *

The morning is probably worse than ever although I'd say all mornings seem to be the worst these past four months. I barely drag myself to the breakfast table. 

They are making huge plans for moving on. Scully suggests we use her summer house to hole up, somewhere in West Virginia. 

I don't care. I should be actually hungry but, looking at the food, I feel nothing but nausea and total indifference. 

After the breakfast Mulder and Skinner go to get Skinner's vehicle, leaving me alone with Scully. 

She tries to speak to me, about the pregnancy, about why she can't perform the abortion. 

I just want her to leave me alone. 

I want everybody to leave me fucking alone. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

Something's troubling Alex. I wish I could comfort him, but I don't think he'd accept it from me. I don't think I can trust myself with him either. Shit. Is it so wrong for me to want to be the father of his babies? I've screwed myself royally this time. I suspect Mulder is right about not wanting to be a father to the children, but he seems to have warmed up to Alex. 

Why do I feel jealous? I gotta get over this! I'm glad I'm in the front seat with Scully. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him. I look in the rear view mirror and see Alex with his head leaned up against the window. He looks so sad. 

* * *

**MULDER**

I liked the feel of Alex in my arms this morning, but he doesn't want me now. That nightmare must have fucked him up. 

Skinner arranged for us to stay, so Scully and I can look after Alex while he returns to the Hoover and sees about a few things. My desire to leave has changed. I know I can't leave him when he's so vulnerable. The less people who know about what he's going through, the better. 

Agents will pick up Skinner's car and mine later. Scully will drive Walter to an airport once we're settled in the Scully summer home. Hopefully we can have a little rest, but I wonder how Alex's mental state will be as the due date draws nearer. 

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE MOUNTAINS OF WEST VIRGINIA,** **SCULLY RESIDENCE**

We've arrived and Scully has taken Alex inside to a bedroom. She is doing her best to make it comfortable for him. 

Skinner and I take out the suitcases, not that we have many. That's another thing Skinner will do when he returns to the Hoover. He will gather more equipment while we are on this assignment and make sure to direct diversions away from us. Scully will purchase more clothing for us tomorrow in the small town that's about 30 minutes away. I doubt this will keep us from being sought by CSM's goons but right now are options are limited. 

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Scully has returned from dropping Skinner off at the airport. Alex still has been rather silent, I haven't pushed him. After Scully drinks some water, she suggests she sleep with Alex tonight. That is a good idea and I don't protest. Maybe Scully can help him where I can't. 

* * *

**ALEX**

Scully brings me to the master bedroom. Obviously she's gonna stay with me tonight. I don't care actually. What does it matter? Sex, no sex... it's no big deal. 

Still I can't refuse myself working on her nerves a bit. Before getting under the sheets, I strip naked. So what, that's the way I normally sleep. Charles sorta likes some fresh flesh nearby. 

She cuffs my hands together. It's better now when it's impossible to cuff me to the headboard. I'd rather sleep with my hands together than one fixed above my head. 

I get into bed and turn my back to her. I don't think I can just fall asleep, but then there's nothing to do with her. She certainly isn't looking for sex with a goon. 

She speaks up. 

"How are you feeling?" 

How sweet. 

"And how it looks like?" I answer, pulling my legs up to my stomach. Feels safer like that. I actually could have cried a bit if she wasn't here. 

"Look, Krycek, I want to help you in any way I can. I know this is very frustrating for you. You need support. We're all ready to help you to live through this. You must understand that the abortion is too dangerous for you, we can't risk that, but we will help you as much as we can." 

Oh damn. Can't she just shut the fuck up? 

"We will be with you all the time. It would be good if you'd trust me and try to talk about this..." 

"You know, Scully, I don't need this bullshit," I cut her off. "You're speaking the same as all so called good men do, 'oh, poor starving people in Africa, we must help them how can we... but that meat smuggled into the country must be burnt, and the spare crops too, we can't destroy our economy.' Spare me that empty talk, Scully, okay?" 

She shuts up. Good. 

I should try to forget this all so I can fall asleep. Not that I had anything to look forward to except sickness the next morning; I just don't want to lie here, awake, her behind my back. I press my face into the pillow and listen to the silence. It's almost like in Siberia here, so calm. I wish I could imagine I'm at my childhood home. 

* * *

**MULDER**

I don't know how to act around Alex. He has been sullen and doesn't tell us what's bothering him. I try to be understanding. The hormones alone in him are wrecking havoc with all his usual Russian obstinacy, so I leave him alone. 

Scully went grocery shopping. She tries to buy foods that would be healthy for him but he reacts badly when she tries to give him prenatal vitamins. Knowing that he needs them, though she feels she is flying by the seat of her pants when it comes to male pregnancy, she crumbles them up in his food. Too bad he doesn't eat that much. When that doesn't seem to work, she powders the vitamins and stirs it into his milk or juice. 

Since he vomits when he wakes up, she waits afterwards to clean him up and feed him. Sometimes he reacts nicely towards her hovering, other times, he bitches and refuses to eat. 

"He's depressed, Mulder. Let's just give him a few days, maybe he will come around." 

"What if he doesn't come around then?" I ask. I am trained in human behavior, but pregnant males are out of my purview. 

"We give him a little longer." 

Later in the day, Skinner calls and says he will try to come by next weekend but isn't sure if he can make it. He is convinced someone is tracking him and probably has his phone tapped. He is calling from a pay phone so he doesn't stay on the phone long. 

When Scully tells Alex about the call, he is upset that he couldn't speak to Skinner. She leaves him alone to fume and I don't even bother him until it's time to sleep. Scully gives me a glass of juice for him to take before he goes to bed. He drinks it reluctantly but I won't let him stop until he finishes the glass completely. Scully added something to help him sleep in his glass. 

In no time, he is asleep and I grin as I lay beside him. No worries about being accidentally strangled in the night. I am beginning to understand why he's so upset. Poor bastard. I know I would be if I were pregnant with two babies by two different men. At least he won't be a single mom; Skinner seems very willing to take on the role of father and husband. I shudder. I find that thought disturbing. I want to help Alex, but fuck if I want to change my life drastically. My work is too important.I groan to myself, knowing full well my life will be changed in ways I haven't foreseen. Why does shit like this always happen to me? 

* * *

**NOVEMBER 17, 1994**

**ALEX**

There is a period in misery when you're looking for the darkest spot in the darkness around you and plead with it to swallow you. And then there is one when you wander in the dark, desperately trying to find a tiny beam of light. 

I know it. Have been there, done that. 

The darkness spits me back out. Always. Light, on the other hand, just hates me. 

I don't know which day of my misery it is when I start trying to scramble out, towards that beam of invisible light. Probably it's just my instinct to scramble. 

I find out I can still analyze. My choices... well, I don't have any choices. I have to deliver and I'd rather deliver here than in the Syndicate's experimental lab after spending five months strapped to the bed, monitored, measured, probed and who the heck knows how else tested. 

So, taking the situation as it is, there's already something good. I'm not strapped down in their lab. 

And Charles is running around like a lunatic, searching for me. Any revenge is good, I grin. 

There's nothing else to do than to live on. 

* * *

I'm sitting in the kitchen, leaning my head on my handcuffed hands and watching Scully making dinner. I asked her to tell me something about pregnant women, but I barely listen to what she's saying. I thought it might help me to accept the twins in my stomach. Fuck, her stories scare the shit out of me instead. 

I will never understand how women like babies. They are ugly and stupid, and needy, and probably pissing and shitting all the time. Imagining having two such "presents", I may as well take a rope and go hang myself. 

Which I will never do. 

"That's enough, Scully," I say, when she shuts up tasting the soup. "Thanks." 

A desire to throw the babies against the wall is overpowering any ever present protective feelings about anything little, defenseless and totally dependent on me, and that's what I don't need at all. 

That's the moment when the phone rings. 

She picks it up. 

"Scully." 

It must be Skinner. 

I'm sure it's him. 

She's talking, but I can't read from her what he might be saying. Bastard. He won't show up. Won't even talk to me after what he told me. Or maybe he despises me 'cause I was begging them, on my knees? 

I'm one step from stretching my hands towards Scully and demanding the phone when she gives it to me herself. 

"It's Skinner," she informs. 

I take the receiver. 

"Yes?" My heart is beating faster than it should. 

"Hi, Alex. I was just telling Scully your employer has been pressuring me here lately to find out some information about your whereabouts, so I won't be capable of visiting this weekend as I had planned. I might be followed. It's a pity, I wanted to see you so much, Alex. How are you?" 

I'm confused, afraid, miserable, and I need help. 

"I'm... fine." 

"Scully told me before you have been very depressed lately." 

Of course. They had to tell him that. 

"I know this is a very difficult time for you, but it will pass, Alex. Everything will fall in its places, and you will be happy - as happy as I can make you. Alex, I won't let anything bad happen either to you or your babies. I will take care of you, all of you, I promise. Will you let me, Alex?" 

It's true. He isn't angry with me. Doesn't despise me. He meant what he said. He wants me. 

Such things don't happen in real life. At least not in mine. 

I'm silent probably for too long, because he asks again. 

"Walter," I manage to get over my lips, "do you think this is possible? I... I don't belong to myself." 

"Don't think that way, Alex." I never thought his voice could be this soft. "I will take care of that. All I want from you is to eat and sleep well, and to cheer up." 

I wish he was here. 

It's a nagging, overwhelming, desperate wish. Would it mean I'm falling in love? Can't be. I'm not someone who can love. 

When he disconnects I see Scully staring at me, a bit surprised. 

Then I realize I'm smiling. 

* * *

**NOVEMBER 23, 1994**

**MULDER**

I wake, remembering that Alex has been a little better since Walter called last week. I hope Alex will want to eat. And talk about it. Scully keeps reminding me its depression and hormones. His mood swings have mood swings. I keep from sighing heavily but just barely. I want to shake him and tell him to get over it. He makes drag queens seem stoic. 

Scully brings in a tray of food, hopeful that the smell of the food will perk him up. I gladly take the tray and set it in my lap. I sip the coffee and sigh in pleasure. Scully can make me coffee anytime. 

"Alex? Would you like some orange juice? It's freshly squeezed. I made it just this morning," Scully tries to reassure him. 

That seems to perk him up. My cell phone rings and I reach over to the bedside table and pick it up. 

"Mulder," I answer. 

"I will be coming in tomorrow. How is he doing?" Skinner asks. 

"Moping as usual, sir. But he is drinking his OJ." 

"Well, good, that's something." Skinner doesn't like to hear reports of him not eating. 

Alex looks over at me as I hang up from Skinner. 

"Seems like papa bear will be home tomorrow." 

Scully snorts, Alex doesn't look amused at all. "Will he?" 

"Yes." I try not to pout seeing his eyes spark at Skinner being here. I feel like whining, 'What am I? Chopped liver?' 

Scully ignores my pout and asks Alex if he would like more juice. He shakes his head so she takes his glass with her. She leaves me to eat in peace. I dig into the eggs and sausage. Scully would make some husband very happy some day. She mixed onion and cheese in the eggs. Maybe we could hire her to be our chef. 

I offer a bite to Alex who turns his head away. I sigh. "Come on, Alex. Scully says if you take a taste, your nausea might go away." 

I coax a bite into his mouth finally, and that seems to fire his appetite. He eats the rest of the eggs, but that was all he would eat. I eat the rest of the sausage and drink the rest of the coffee. I pick up the tray and scoot off the bed. I take the tray back to the kitchen. It's not as if Scully hadn't seen me in my skivvies before but she does look at me with that Spock eyebrow. 

I offer to do the dishes, so she smiles at me and leaves me to it. 

* * *

**NOVEMBER 24, 1994**

**MULDER**

Thanksgiving came quickly. Scully insists on being with her family. Alex seems thrilled. I'm not. It's the holidays, and Alex is getting demanding. He wants to go for walks, going stir crazy all day in bed. I finally give in, taking him out for a walk. It's much colder in the mountains, so I bundle him up good. He looks like a Russian papoose. We walk all along the mountain trails before heading back to the house. We were silent during the walk, just soaking up the nature and quiet. 

I help him out of his parka then the phone rings. I fold the parka over my arm then reach for the phone. 

"Yeah?" 

"Mulder! Where have you been? I have been calling for the past thirty minutes!" 

Oops. I didn't mean it to be that long a walk. "Scully, we were just taking a short walk..." 

"Mulder! Don't you know he has to be careful? What if he slipped? There is ice up there on the trails already!" 

"Scully, we were careful. I was with him the whole time." 

That seems to calm her a bit. I turn to see Alex resting on the sofa. Good. The walk must have tired him enough he doesn't seem about to try to escape. 

"Mom was just asking about Christmas. I will be coming back for two weeks, then I'd like to return. Just wanted to let you know." 

"Um, sure, Scully. If that's what you'd like." 

"Skinner coming tonight?" 

"He said he would." 

"Alright. Well, Happy Thanksgiving, Mulder." 

"You too." 

We hung up. I send Alex to bed then wait for Skinner in the living room. 

* * *

**ALEX**

I have been waiting for people I had orders to kill, listening to my own heartbeat, trying not to think. I have been waiting for Charles to appear and release me from my bondage, knowing I have to endure the moments left. But I've never been waiting like this. 

I'm counting minutes. 

I know it's stupid and my fantasies aren't likely to become true, but this is the only thing for me to look forward... to hold on... to wish. 

I want to be in his arms. 

When I hear a car pulling in and Mulder's voice, loud, I barely suppress the urge to leave the room. They are talking outside, and then start to carry bags into the house. 

Supplies? Or is he staying? 

I get in the bed just before Skinner opens the door. 

"Hi, Alex. How are you doing?" 

I raise my eyes to him, considering an answer, but suddenly can't find words. 

"I've been expecting you," I manage to utter. The right side of my brain gives a damn good punch in my head to the left one at this very moment. Fuck, the next step is probably to forget where is the trigger on a gun. 

"Walter," I look up, wide-eyed. "I..." 

Maybe Cancerman hasn't said his beloved phrase to Skinner yet, 'cause he throws his coat on the chair, sits down on the bed and hugs me. I wrap my handcuffed arms around Walter's neck and press myself as close to him as my belly would allow. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. Wasn't sure if my visit wouldn't attach unnecessary attention," he says in a low voice, broad palm lying on my back, the warmth radiating into me through the thin fabric of my shirt. 

I search for his lips and hear him breathing... feel the light touch of his fingers on my cheek. 

"You're so beautiful, Alex. Now more than ever. Bearing new life inside you." 

I freeze. 

"Don't be afraid," he looks into my eyes. "It's nothing bad. You're special. You're the only man who can do something like this. Be strong. And when it will be over, I'll try my very best to make you happy. I want to see you happy, Alex." 

His mouth lands on mine, claiming it. 

I'm taken aback. Seems, I don't hear straight. Or I just haven't been taught to deal with something like this. Why would he want to see me happy? What's it to him? Why is he saying that to me? ...Or maybe I should just shut my fucking brain up and believe. 

He breaks the kiss to tell me more. Most of it seems to be too good to be true, but it doesn't matter. Not now. 

I want to touch him. To kiss him. Hell, I want to crawl under his skin and stay there. His voice is almost caressing me, and the way he looks at me... it makes me feel as if I were something to him, something more than to Charles, or Frank, or Mulder. Something... something I haven't been before. 

A month ago, if I'd bet on whether Skinner can get soft or not, I'd have lost all my money and my briefs, too, for sure. 

Somehow I feel a crazy desire to trust him. To talk to him without being killed, without being afraid he will start hating me or laugh at me. 

Charles always kept telling me to trust no one. 

But then I've never really listened much to what he says. 

"Walter," I look at him, "why are you saying you want me to be happy?" 

He stares at me for a while then changes the subject completely. 

"How long have you... been together with your employer?" he asks. 

"Since school... since I was 15. What?" 

Skinner looks not happy at all. 

"I don't love him, he just owns me," I add, warily. 

Maybe this will work, but I'm not sure. I can't read him. Anyway, he hugs me and presses to his chest. 

"Well, that was wrong. Not anymore. I won't let him take you, Alex. I swear." 

* * *

**MULDER**

Skinner and Alex have been cozy all weekend. I haven't even tried to get between them. Maybe Skinner will help Alex get over some of the depression he's had. He certainly seems happier now that Skinner is back. 

When Walter leaves Sunday early, Alex becomes sullen again. I know I certainly can't cheer him up, so I don't even try. I hate that I am going to have to sleep with him at night. I realize I've slept in worse places and with worse people, so I just keep to my side of the bed and fall asleep as fast as I can. 

In the morning, I wake to Alex calling Walter's name as he rubs up against me. Just lovely. All I need is a pregnant rhino wanting to get frisky. I want to tell him to get the fuck off me but I know he's still asleep. Alex tries wrapping his arms around me and wakes up when he can't seem to get his arms to work right. 

"Huh?" he asks sleepily. 

"It's just me, Alex." 

That fully wakes him up. He doesn't look happy to see that it's me. I know I look like hell when I first get up, so I don't take offense. 

I pat the arms that are flopped over my side and say, "That's OK, Alex. I know you miss him." 

"Mulder, just because I miss Walter doesn't mean I wouldn't mind some affection from you, too." 

I look at him like he's speaking Swahili. 

"Are you sure? I didn't think you really wanted anything from me." 

"Sure I do, Mulder. Just because I was an easy fuck doesn't mean I don't have feelings." 

"You were only easy because Spender wanted you to get impregnated by me. I still don't understand what that purity control you mentioned earlier means." 

Alex sighed. "Yes, but I still admired and respected your passion and drive for your cause, Mulder." 

That came as a surprise. I wonder if he's playing me like he always has. I look at him out of the corner of my eye, suspicious. 

He gives me this sweet, angelic look that I know is pure bullshit then winks at me. I laugh. He smiles back at me so I kiss him. I couldn't help it; he looked so cute, even for a pregnant rhino. Scully would tell me I'm letting myself in for a world of hurt. Oh well, my cock liked the feel of his against my ass. 

I suck on his swollen nipples, which, I know, must be painful though; he seems to love my tongue torturing them. Sliding my hand over his stomach I start petting my frisky rhino's horn. He starts mewing in the most erotic fashion as I stroke him through the y-fronts of his boxers. I cover that pretty pouting mouth with mine, teasing and playing with him. I pull away to replace my hand with my mouth when he stops me. 

"I want to taste you, Mulder." 

Who am I to argue with a pregnant, horny rhino? He leans his head back as I straddle him then situate just right. Those pretty, cupid bow lips looks so fucking sexy wrapped around my dick. He swallows and slacks his jaw so I can fuck his mouth. Damn, that's so good. He appreciates my moans of pleasure by humming. I groan and fuck even harder. He plays with my balls, having no place to put his cuffed hands. 

I would have loved to just cum down his throat but he pulls off and says he wants me to fuck him. As if I would deny him that. I look, as best I can in the sexual haze I'm in, at the large lump that's a slight, logistical problem for us. 

"I think I know the best way to do this," I announce. 

I lay him on his side, though he thinks I'm insane, pull our boxers off, then he lifts one thigh as far as he can. Well, I've always loved the saying "the bigger the cushion, the better the pushin'" and I'm about to find out how true that is. 

I scramble around in search of the lube and he points to the duffle bag Skinner brought with him. Ah, the sly dog knows his stuff, there's a huge supply of lube in various flavors and even condoms, bless him. I glove myself, grab a random tube and nearly squirt a gallon onto my fingers in my haste to fuck. Alex snickers at me but I hush him up when I come at him with my ready cock. He likes the way it seems to wave at him as I move closer. 

I slap a dollop of the stuff onto his sensitive opening, then finger fuck him. He bitches at me, knowing I'm just teasing him for no other reason than I can. 

"Come on, Mulder..." he whines. 

I take pity on him and pull my fingers out, wiping the excess slick onto the bedspread. Without further ado, I thrust inside him with one quick slap of my hip. He gasps so delightfully and I decide I want to make him sing for me. I alternate my strokes with long, slow ones, which make him sigh and gasp to short, fast ones that make him groan and cry out. What beautiful sounds. Who knew rhinos could sing so well? Pregnant to boot. 

I root around and grasp his dick in my hand, it wasn't easy to find at first, let me tell ya. Then proceed to jack him off, causing even higher pitched sounds to emerge from him. OH yeah, I begin to make my own noises in concert with his. He deliberately is working my cock and I cum before he does. I do my best not to fall on him and continue to jerk him until I feel the warm dribbles over my fingers. I nibble his shoulder and he sighs one last time. 

He later tells me that he swore he thought he felt his uterus contracting when he came, giving him the most amazing sensations deep within him. I do not, I swear, I do NOT want to think that I could be jealous over a pregnant rhino, but damn, I would love to experience that. 

* * *

**ALEX**

I don't want to give Mulder the wrong impression about myself, but cuddling, being held, lying in his arms - whatever is it called, feels fucking good. 

Well, Skinner started it. 

And then I don't think a knocked up man is actually capable of spoiling his image any more. 

I place my head on Mulder's shoulder. He's fucking beautiful. The longer I live together with him the more I start liking him. His appearance, I mean, because his character... well, nobody's perfect. 

If I try to manipulate him some more maybe he'll stop being pissed at me. Well, I know I'm a Syndicate's whore, but to read it in his eyes each day is not exactly my favorite form of D/s relationship. 

Maybe I'm spoiled by Walter's kindness. It's strange to feel another man helping me deal with myself; it works in me like a drug. 

Mulder sits up and lifts the tray with breakfast into the bed. 

"Wouldn't be bad if you'd sleep here permanently, no Scully any more," I casually drop, taking some toast from the plate. 

He was preparing to take a bite and now the piece of egg remains hanging in the air. 

"Well, do you think your Skinner will like it?" 

Gee. Sounds good. My Skinner. 

"You think he doesn't know?" 

Of course he does. He can't possibly imagine me in bed with Mulder and not fucking. 

Charles was the sharing type. He never became jealous of me fucking someone else, of course, if that didn't mess with his plans. Can't see why Skinner wouldn't be the same. 

And in case he isn't, he'd forgive me after I deliver him his baby, wouldn't he? 

"You're a slut, Alex," Mulder announces, without the poison though. He attacks his egg. 

"Well, that's how you like me, isn't it?" 

He doesn't answer and I start gulping the juice. It's apple, this time. Scully used to give me orange juice. 

"You know, Mulder," I turn to him again, "I think I could sell my body for an orange. Does it make me a slut or is it just the free market economy?" 

I give him a look from under my lashes. 

Once I was determined not to ask them anything, ever. 

Well, things change. 

He begins to laugh. 

"Will take that into consideration. But I'll be the bad boy to be contrary to Skinner and not rush to the store to please the little preggo at once. Let's finish the breakfast first." 

I don't feel like eating. The babies are somewhat late with the morning sickness today. Maybe frightened by Mulder's sound rod, working in me. 

I wonder do they feel the orgasm when I shoot? 

I think I'd like them to. 

Mulder's attempts to feed me some egg suffer a shameful defeat as I rush to the bathroom. 

When I return, he's already done and gathering the stuff to bring the tray to the kitchen. I get into my pants and look at the man, waiting for him to uncuff my hands so I can pull on my shirt. Next time Skinner is here I'll ask him if he might lend me some of his old shirts. I'm already way too fat for my own and, although it seems the belly can't get bigger than it already is, it still keeps and keeps on fucking growing. 

When Mulder is uncuffing my hands suddenly I feel something... well... terrifying. It feels like butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Real damn butterflies. Those, with wings. 

I look at Mulder, wide-eyed, yeah, okay, scared. 

He stares back. 

"What is it?" 

"In the stomach," I manage to put the words together as the fluttering ceases. "They... I think it's them... moving." 

Alive. In me. I think I'm going to piss myself. I'm not made for this. I'm... I...I don't know what to do. 

I have never had anything ALIVE in my damn stomach. 

And then, they surely couldn't have given more conclusive evidence that they are really here. 

**TBC**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie and Leather Alex


End file.
